


Make It Worth Your While

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, GW2020, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Ian thought Mickey would be different when they got out of prison but he’s the same old slouch. Ian gets creative to help Mickey see his point of view.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	Make It Worth Your While

Ian grew up in a crazy, chaotic house with family members covering every surface. That, combined with ROTC training, meant that Ian was quite particular about cleanliness and general tidiness in his own home. 

The apartment he shared with Mickey wasn’t very big and they had to keep on top of the chores so the place didn’t feel the walls were closing in. Which was fine. Ian didn’t mind chores. In fact, he often found it cathartic. But Mickey was a different story. He grew up in a chaotic household too, but it had the opposite effect on him as it did to Ian. Mickey would drop his wet towel on the bedroom floor. Mickey would leave the carton of milk on the counter after breakfast instead of putting it back in the fridge. Mickey would, and this _killed_ Ian, smoke cigarettes out of the kitchen window and then leave the butts in a cup of water on the counter. 

“Why is it so difficult for you to put them in the fucking bin?” Ian yelled at Mickey for the same thing yet again. 

“Why is it so difficult for you to get off my ass?”

“Because it’s a fucking fine ass!”

They stared at each other for a moment before they cracked up. It was so difficult for Ian to stay mad at Mickey and it was easy as pie for Mickey to make Ian laugh. 

“Seriously, Mick. You gotta keep this place tidy. I thought when we got outta the joint and into our own place it would be different.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “It _is_ different. You don’t have to fuck me with potato salad for lube.”

Ian took a breath and stepped into Mickey’s personal space, cupping his face in his large hands and stroking the peach of his cheeks with his thumbs. “Please. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh really?”

“Sure. You clean up after yourself and I’ll fuck you seven ways from Sunday.” Ian offered with a magnanimous shrug. 

“As tempting as that is, you fuck me like that anyway. You’re not gonna punish yourself by denying yourself this fine ass.” Mickey bit his lip and grabbed onto Ian’s biceps when the redhead dragged him against his solid chest. 

“Go on...do it and I’ll show you...”

Mickey eyed up the stack of dishes he’d been ignoring for a couple of days while Ian was working night shift. With a huff of indifference he started to fill the sink with soapy water. 

“I think you’re blowing this way outta proportion, Gallag-agggghhh!” Mickey’s voice trailed off to a high shriek when Ian crowded him from behind and slid a hand into the front of Mickey’s sweatpants. 

“Keep going.” Ian urged. 

“Back at you!” Mickey spluttered, quickly picking up a plate and soaping it up while Ian palmed at his dick in his pants. 

For a long, slow moment Mickey washed the plate until the paint nearly came off while Ian worked his dick to full hardness. 

“Oh Jesus _fuck_ Ian!”

“Keep going and I’ll keep going.” Ian replied simply and flicked his wrist to untie the string of the offending pants. He pushed them down Mickey’s hips and waited for the older man to kick them off his feet. Mickey standing at the sink in his ragged Radiohead tee while being naked from the waist down was fucking hot and Ian was on edge already. 

“Dishes, Mick.” Ian nudged gently. 

Mickey immediately complied and picked up another plate, this one covered in congealed pasta bake. He bent over the soapy water to scrub at it and left his perfect white ass bouncing for Ian to see. The redhead dropped to his knees and sunk his teeth into the pale flesh, eliciting a zip of pleasure from Mickey. 

“Ohhhh yes fuck!” He spread his legs a little and Ian jumped straight in, pushing apart his husband’s ass cheeks to expose the key to both of their pleasure.

“Keep going.” Ian snapped, gratified when water sloshed above him. To reward Mickey, he licked a stripe over his most sensitive area and Mickey whined. 

“Oh yes. Yes Ian. Right there.”

“You gonna start pulling your weight with the chores?”

“Fuck. You.”

“Want me to stop?” Ian’s whispered breath fanned out over his husband’s damp flesh and made him gasp. “I’ll stop if you want...”

“Fuck no. Don’t you dare stop.”

Ian pressed a fingertip to Mickey’s hole and felt it pulse. “So fuckin beautiful.” He murmured to himself before pulling away. “So...you gonna help out around the place and not leave it all to me?”

“Yes! Whatever you want!” Mickey retorted, almost cramping up when Ian’s hand closed around his dick and pumped in time with the sudden thrusts of his tongue in Mickey’s ass. 

“I want you to _want_ to have a nice home too.” Ian broke off to pant. “Our first real home together. One that’s just ours. Not a prison cell.”

“I do too. I do. I’ll do better.” Mickey was now whimpering and Ian returned to his task. 

“Oh holy fuck I’m close.”

“Have you finished the dishes?”

Mickey gulped and grabbed the last bowl from the counter. “Almost.”

“Then it’s _almost_ time to come.” Ian stated coldly. He could play this game all day. 

Mickey concentrated on the tongue licking him in places he’d never been able to see on his own body while he finished up the last dish. He tossed it onto the drying rack and water flew everywhere when his hands dropped back in the water. 

“Done. I’m done Ian. Fuck. I’m done.”

Ian grinned broadly. “Come for me, baby.”

The words were barely out of Ian’s mouth when Mickey started to come. His whole body froze and then twisted almost painfully as he ejaculated hard, painting the front of the cupboard under the sink. 

“Oh wow. Wow.” He chanted as he came down from his high. Ian pecked kisses to Mickey’s ass cheeks and climbed to his feet. 

“Now wasn’t that worth it?” He bit down on the tendon in Mickey’s neck. 

“Totally.”

Ian pulled him around and kissed him deeply. He sensed a change in Mickey’s mindset when it came to household chores. 

“You did good, baby. Now you just need to clean up your come and then meet me in the shower.”

Mickey watched his cocky as fuck husband walk away with a dazed look on his face. He hated when Ian was right. 


End file.
